Meeting Parents
by DoctorWhoGirl14
Summary: Albus Dumbledore had expected this to be a normal day. But, as always, luck was not on his side. Time Travel and Next Generation! The story starts 1 month before Harrys third year. REVIEW! Rated because I am a catious person.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS!  
AN: IF ANY OF YOU ARE READING MY OTHER STORY, THE TIME TRAVEL ACCIDENT, I ****AM ****CONTINUING THAT STORY. I WAS JUST HAVING A LITTLE WRITERS BLOCK, BUT NEXT TIME INSPERATION HITS ME, I WILL CONTINUE THAT STORY.  
FOR NOW THOUGH, ENJOY THIS ONE!**

**~DOCTORWHOGIRL14~**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was expecting this to be a normal day full of writing Hogwarts letters and making sure everything is right before school started in a month. Of course though, luck was not on his side. Just before he opened his door to go ask Minerva to visit a muggle family, a white light appeared behind him. When he turned around, he saw a girl he had never seen before.

She had bright blue eyes along with blond hair that went mid-back, and had a light blue flower in it, and white skin. She was wearing red high top converse, and a Hogwarts school uniform, but it didn't show which house she was in; it looked like a first years would. She looked, however, 15, not eleven.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully as she waved.

"Hello there miss. May I ask who you are, what you're doing here, and how you got in?" Albus inquired, curious about how this young girl got in.

"My name is DoctorWhoGirl14; strange name, I know; but for now, you can call me Cookie!" she exclaimed with a smile, "I am here to talk to you about very important matters concerning MANY of your students. Before I tell you who and what about though, I was wondering, even though I won't be a student here, could we just see what house I would be in, PLEASE!" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes, a pouting lip, and wringing her hands together.

"Hmm," ALbus said thinking, 'She seems to be serious about this.' "Alright, I will, but you will begin to explain the matter regarding my students after words."

"DEAL!" Cookie said, jumping up and down while Dumbledore walked over and grabbed that hat and stool. "By the way, I got in by using my laptop, and wrote myself into this world. A laptop is a muggle device, but I am the only one who can do this. I power the magic with my imagination, and whatever I write becomes reality." "Oh. I see," he said with a curious look in his eyes. He set the stool down by Cookie, who immediately sat down, still bouncing with excitement. Before he set the hat on her head, he put it on his to have a private chat with the hat.

'Hello old friend,' Dumbledore thought to the hat.

'Albus, how are you.'

'Good, I hope you were listening to the conversation so I don't have repeat it.'

'I was. I am now ready to sort this "Cookie",' the hat thought to Albus.

Albus took the hat off then placed it on the girl after two minutes, which is a really long time to get someone sorted, the hat called out (even though they were the only ones there) HUFFLEPUFF!"

"YES!" Cookie shouted excitingly, "I LOVE that house. They are all so kind and friendly," she had a giant grin on her face.

**(AN: I took A LOT of online tests/quizzes and thought over it myself, and this was the order of most compatible: 1. HUFFLEPUFF, 2. GRYFFINDOR, 3. RAVENCLAW 4. SLYTHERIN.)**

Cookie then whipped her laptop out of thin air and started typing something, a white light once again appeared, and when it dimmed down, Cookie was standing in a Hufflepuff uniform and her flower had changed to one with yellow and black petals.

"How do I look?" she asked, striking a pose.

"Like a natural born Hufflepuff," Albus replied genuinely, "Now, back to the matter at hand..."

"OH YEAH! Now, I am going to be sending some people back here from the year 2020," she paused so that it could sink in.

Albus got very worried for a second, "Wouldn't that change the future?"

"Nope! I have created a duplicate of your world, well, actually this is the duplicate world, so the original timeline is not harmed, I will also return the future people back to the exact time that I had taken them from, understand?" she asked.

"Yes, but what will happen to this timeline."

"You will be put back, so to say. The original timeline is frozen a few minutes before you were going to talk to Professor McGonagall."

"I see, now, who are these people who will be travelling back, and do they know they are travelling back?"

"Uhhh. I forgot to tell them,...Oh well! I'll tell them when they get here in about... two minutes."

"I see. Now which of my students are involved in this?"

"Well:  
Harry Potter ("Of course," Albus chuckled under his breath),  
Ginevra/Ginny Weasley,  
Ron Weasley,  
Hermione Granger,  
George Weasley,  
Angelina Johnson,  
Percy Weasley,  
Audrey Harrison,  
Neville Longbottom,  
Hannah Abbott,  
Draco Malfoy,  
Luna Lovegood  
and the next few don't go to school anymore, but it still involves them:  
Remus Lupin,  
Nymphadora Tonks,  
William/Bill Weasley,  
And the last one you have never met, but her name is Fleur Delacour and she goes to Beauxbatons.

The people coming from the future will be their children, and after they arrive, and we get them settled I'll slowly collect the parents so it's not so overwhelming"

Just then ANOTHER white light filled the room. When it dimmed down, there around 16 children standing there, looking around confused.

"Why are we in the Headmistress's office?" asked a platinum blonde boy, who looked just like Draco Malfoy.

"You are in here because I brought you here," Cookie informed the group.

The oldest stepped forward in front of everyone else with his wand out, "And who would you be?"

"You can call me Cookie. I have brought you back to 1993 so you can get to know some of the people that, unfortunately, aren't around in your time. You can also see how much the war had changed your loved ones. Some had not changed that much, and others did a total 180. I will introduce you to your parents, one couple at a time."

"Won't this change the future?" a young woman, who was holding the oldest hand, asked.

"No, and I don't want to explain it all over again, so just trust me,"

The dude and young woman looked at me with VERY spectical looks before nodding their head.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat from behind me, "Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce you. Kids," the four eldest glared at me, 'we already graduated!' they thought to themselves, "this is Dumbledore."

They all looked at him with a look of pure awe in their eyes.

"Now then, Let's get Lupin and Tonks in here, shall we?"


	2. Lupin and Tonks (Teddy)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS!  
**

* * *

Dumbledore nodded, very surprised that Lupin had decided to have kids, especially with young Nymphadora! While Dumbledore nodded, the young man was very hesitant. It was clear he was happy, but he was worried they wouldn't like him. 'Don't be ridiculous,' his own reason..well...reasoned, 'they will love you. They had never even met you before.' This calmed him down slightly. By the time he was calmed, Lupin and Tonks were transported to the room via big white light. Teddy was the first to look, they were just like he had seen in the photos, except a little younger.

"Hello there Dumbledore, may I ask why I am here and who these children are?" Lupin asked.

"These kids are from the future, and in this group, is your guys son," Cookie said pointing at Tonks and Lupin, "my name is Cookie by the way. I'm the one that got everyone together. These kids are all from the year 2020."

Lupin had a look of total look of disbelief on his face, while Tonks had a pink blush on her face when she realized that Cookie meant THEY had a kid TOGETHER. Before anyone could say something, the eldest stepped forward, "Hello, my name is Edward Remus Lupin, but everybody calls me Teddy, after my grandfather, Ted."

Tonks and Lupin looked at their kid. He had black messy black hair with blue tips at the end, and dark green eyes that looked like Lupins; kind and intelligent; with white skin. He looked about Remus's height, 6ft 2in, and lean with abit of visible muscle. He was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

"Hello there Teddy," Tonks said before walking up to the man with her hand held out, "You probably already know who I am, but I'm going to say it anyways. I'm Tonks."

Teddy took one look at the hand before pulling his future mother into a bear hug. Tonks was surprised at first, before she returned the hug. They stood like that for a moment before Tonks pulled back with a smile on her face.

Remus then took this opportunity to step forward, "and I'm Remus Lupin. I have a very important question, do you have my 'condition'?"

"No, but I do have Tonks metamorphmagus powers, see?" he said before changing his hair into a sandy brown color to match Lupins. Lupins eyes went wide as a smile broke out on his face. His son wasn't a werewolf! He then step up to Teddy, also with his hand out, before he was pulled into a big hug. Teddy pulled back for a second before grabbing his mother and pulling her into a group hug. By now, Teddy had silent tears of happiness and sadness running down his face. Happy because he now has a chance to get to know his parents, and sad because he never got this opportunity in the first place.

While they were having their precise moments together, Cookie summoned some chairs and couches, "I sorry to break this beautiful moment, but I need to ask you to go sit down so we can get everyone else situated with their parents also."

The three nodded before heading over to a wide coach and sat with Teddy in the middle, Remus on the left, and Tonks on the right. By now, Teddys parents had noticed his tears, and Tonks asked him what was wrong.

"You can tell them," Cookie said softly, seeing Teddy hesitate, "OR I could tell them if you don't want to say it."

"No, I'll tell them. The thing is, I never got to know you two growing up because you...died when I was one month old, and I am currently 22. You were killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, which was also the last battle. I had been left with Grandma Andromeda, while you two fought off the dementors and death eaters at the castle. You both were killed at the same moment, we never figured out who killed you, and you were together till the end."

After Teddys speech, he looked up and saw both of his parents with sad looks on their faces, but neither in tears. They both knew that if they went down fighting for their friends and family, it would be worth it. Teddy had once again starting tearing up before they escaped his eyes and dropped to his lap. Tonks and Lupin saw this so they both looked at each other, and with a silent nod, enveloped the young man in another group hug.

None of the children had said anything at this point, but the woman that had been holding his hand when they first arrived, was smiling softly at him while wiping away a few tears on her cheeks.

"Okay," Cookie said softly, "I think we should get Ron and Hermione next so that we can liven the atmosphere a bit, don't you think?"


	3. Hermione and Ron (Rose and Hugo)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS!  
**

* * *

All the kids laughed, thinking of what it would be like. They had heard many stories of how much Ron and Hermione fought in their younger years, and now they were going to find out they were married in the future! Another light filled the room, and when it dimmed Ron and Hermione were there.

"Bloody hell! How'd I get in here?!" Ron shouted looking around.

Hermione smacked his head on instinct, and shouted, "Ron! Language!"

"OW! Hermione! That hurt, and what are we doing in here?"

"I can answer that!" Cookie said, waving her hand in the air like Hermione does when she wanted to answer a teacher's question.

"And you are?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Cookie," Cookie said, "I have brought you both here because two of these children behind me," she gestured to everyone behind her, "are your guys future children."

"Bloody hell! How'd I get stuck with her?" Ron asked in a very rude manner.

Hermione started tearing up at his rudeness, but instead of running away, she got out her wand and pointed it towards the stupid redhead, "Say that again," she said in a low and slow growl.

Ron just shut his mouth and looked at the fuzzy haired brunette, slightly frightened. "Sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just surprised," Ron squeaked while putting his hands up to cover his face.

Hermione stiffly nodded her head before putting her wand away. As soon as it was up, all of the kids, except Teddy, were on the floor laughing and holding their stomachs.

"WHAT!" Ron and Hermione shouted at the group.

"You guys haven't changed a bit," Teddy shouted from the couch, with a slight smile on his face.

Ron and Hermione looked over at the young man, and then at the two around him, "Are those two here for the same reason, Cookie?" Hermione asked.

"Yes they are. The young man in the middle is Teddy. The older man besides him is this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. The woman is Tonks, she's an Auror. Tonks, Remus, these are Harry Potters best friends: Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

Hermione and Ron said hello before turning their attention back to the children. Two of them then stepped forward. The oldest was a girl with red frizzy hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink pullover with blue jeans and tennis shoes. The younger also had red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a plaid button up shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

"My name is Rose Nymphadora Weasley," the eldest said. Tonks, because of habit, shouted, "Don't call me Nymphadora!" she then realised that they weren't talking to her, and blushed at her mistake, "Sorry, I thought you were talking about me. MY first name's Nymphadora, but no one calls me that without getting hexed themselves."

"Yes, I was named after you, and Hermione managed to convince Ron that Nymphadora would be a better than Tonks. I am currently 14 and about to start my 4th year of Hogwarts," Rose informed them.

"My name is Hugo Ronald Weasley," said the young boy. Ron looked very proud and embarrassed at the same time, that their sons middle name was his first name, "I am 12 years old and about to start my 2nd year of Hogwarts."

"Let's just hope it's better than ours was," Ron mumbled, remembering the giant snake and a petrified Hermione.

Unable to help themselves any longer, the two future children ran up to their parents and pulled them into a group hug. Hermione and Ron were surprised, but after a couple of seconds, they wrapped their arms around their future children. They looked very funny, considering that Ron hasn't hit his growth spurt yet, and their daughter was taller and older than both of them.

"Alright people, why don't you go take a seat over there," Cookie pointed to a four seater couch, "I have to get this show on the road."

The four nodded before heading over. They sat, from left to right; Ron, Rose, Hugo, and then Hermione.

"Who should we call next?" Cookie asked the group.

Someone in the middle raised his hand before calling out, "How about my parents?"

The boy managed to push his way forward, where everyone could get a good look at him. The eldest four looked at each other with a nervous look, they had heard many stories about what his father was like at this time. Ron softly growled and Hermione looked curious, they already knew who the father was with just one look, but who was the mother?

"Dad, stop growling at Scorpius, it's bad enough in the future, but you've never growled at him before!" Rose said to her dad. Ron stopped growling but he still wasn't happy the HE was coming here.

"Alright! Let's call them both: Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

**AN: I KNOW THAT DRACO MARRIED ASTORIA AND LUNA MARRIED ROLF. BUT I PERFER THIS COUPLE BECAUSE THEY ARE _SOOO_ CUTE TOGETHER.**


	4. Draco and Luna (Scorpius)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS!  
**

* * *

"WHAT!" Ron and Hermione shouted, Ron jumping to his feet, "How did those two end up together?!"

"Dad, they compliment each other very nicely, and their son is a very nice guy," Rose said pulling Ron back to the couch.

A light filled the room, and there they were, Luna and Draco. Luna nad a very curious look on her face, while Draco looked around in disgust, when he noticed all the redhead in front of him, 'Weasleys,' he thought to himself. It was then he noticed who he was standing by, before taking two steps away from the eccentric and strange girl.

"Professor," Luna asked Dumbledore, "May I ask what I am doing here?"

"You are here to meet your child, who I have brought from the future," Cookie answered for Dumbledore, "My name is Cookie. Before I talk to you about your child, introductions are to be made."

"This is Teddy, the man next to him is this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, and the other woman is Tonks, she's an Auror. On the other couch we have Ron and Hermione with their future children, Rose Nymphadora Weasley, and Hugo Ronald Weasley."

"It is very nice to meet you all," Luna said to those she didn't know in her dreamy airy voice before turning to Cookie, "And, why have you brought Draco here, too, unless...OH!" Luna said with a wide-eyed (Well...wider than normal) expression on her face.

Draco also figured it out, and a look of pure disgust covered his face, "You have GOT to be kidding me! How did I end up with Loony?!"

"It's called love, idiot," Cookie said, mumbling the idiot part, "In the future, after the war of course, you two get to know each other while you help rebuild the parts of the school which had been damaged in the Battle of Hogwarts. You were both on clock duty, you had to rebuild the giant clock by the entrance to Hogsmeade."

"And why would I help rebuild?" Draco asked.

"Because," said Scorpius, stepping forward, "During the battle, you realised that you didn't want to be on the dark side anymore, you wanted to help bring Voldemort down. You got your parents, and you took them to the Forbidden Forest, and told them to wait there. You then ran back up to the castle and helped fight off any Death Eaters you could. You also saved my mother's life."

"And you are?" Draco asked the slightly older boy.

"I am your son, Scorpius Solar Malfoy," Scorpius said proudly, "I am 14 years old, and about to start my 4th year of school. I am also, in Slytherin with my best friend, Al."

Scorpius had platinum blonde hair and silvery gray eyes. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes. The boy had a very kind look on his face.

"Is this 'Al' a pureblood?" Draco asked, wanting to make sure his son didn't get mixed up with the wrong sort of people.

"No, he's a half-blood. His mom is a pure-blood and his dad is a half-blood."

"Who are his parents?" Luna asked.

"You'll meet them later," Cookie said, "For now though, focus on your son."

Scorpius stepped forward, not knowing whether to hug them or shake their hands. Luna stepped forward and hugged the boy, while Draco just stayed where he was. Scorpius gladly accepted the hug, and when Luna was done hugging him, she stepped back. After some time, Draco took a few steps forward with his hand out, a very cold feeling was coming from him. Scorpius just flew reasoning out the window and pulled his dad into a hug. Draco stood there rigidly, not relaxing at all. Scorpius finally let go, feeling that his father was not going to soften up any time soon, and led his parents over to a couch. They sat with Scorpius in the middle, Luna on the left and Draco on the right.

"Alrighty then," Cookie started, "Who's up next?"

"The Potters!" someone shouted from within the group. They all nodded in agreement.

"Sure," Cookie said with a smile, "Let's get Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in here!"


	5. Harry and Ginny(James, Albus, and Lily)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS!  
**

* * *

"Ginny! MY LITTLE SISTER MARRIES HARRY FREAKIN POTTER!" Ron shouts in disbelief. He knew she had a crush on his best friend, but come on! This is ridiculous!

"Yes, your sister, Ginny, marries Harry freakin Potter," Cookie answered while typing on her computer. Then the light filled the room, and when everyone looked up, there they were, Ginny and Harry, looking around in confusion.

"Professor, what am I doing here," Harry asked Dumbledore. The boy was very confused, he thought that no one could transport into the school.

"Cookie can answer you that my boy," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the girl in Hufflepuff robes.

"HI! My name is Cookie. I have brought you both here to meet three," "THREE!" "Yes Ron, three, very special children that have been transported from the future to the past, but before that, introductions must be made!" she said dramatically while pointing her finger towards the ceiling, "That man over there is Remus Lupin. Remus, you already know Harry, but this is Ginny."

"Hello," Ginny politely said.

"That woman sitting on the same couch is Tonks. Her real name is Nymphadora, but NEVER call her that unless you want to be hexed," Tonks nodded at this statement before saying hello.

"The young man between them is Edward Remus Lupin. But everyone calls him Teddy because grandfathers name was Ted."

"You already know Ron and Hermione, of course. But these are their future children. Rose Nymphadora Weasley, and Hugo Ronald Weasley."

Harry and Ginny stood there with their jaws hanging, 'Ron and Hermione! Who would have thought.'

"And the last pair is Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood," Draco was sitting on the VERY end of the couch, refusing to sit any closer to the Loon than he had to.

"LUNA! AND DRACO!" Ginny shouted, seeing the Ravenclaw that was in her year.

"You're not the only shocked one, Weaslette," Draco sneered.

"Yes, it was very surprising," Luna commented.

"And this is their son, Scorpius."

Scorpius just smiled kindly at them. They could tell he was his mother's son even if he was identical to his father.

"Now that we're caught up, let's get back to your three children," Cookie said.

Three said children stepped up.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" the eldest said waving. It was than they noticed who exactly they were standing by, and both of their faces were so red you could hardly where Ginny's hair started and stopped.

"You..you..me..mean that your...da...dad and my future hus...hus..husband is Harry... p... Potter?" Ginny stuttered towards the children. They all had wide grins on their faces while they nodded their heads. The eldest spoke again. He had Harry's messy black hair, and his mothers brown eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a maroon t-shirt underneath it. He had jeans and tennis shoes on.

"I am the oldest of the Potter children, I am 15 years old and going to start my 5th year in the fall with my fellow Gryffindors," Harry and Ginny smiled at this, "My name is James Sirius Potter," he said, pausing a moment because he remembers what everyone thought Sirius did in the past.

"WHAT!" Remus and Tonks shouted, while Dumbledore sat there with looking mildly concerned and a little confused, but mostly curious.

"We'll get to the details later, but Sirius is completely innocent. He didn't help kill Grandma and Grandpa," James II informed the group, "Peter Pettigrew did."

"That's impossible, Peter is dead, Black killed him!" Tonk said.

"No he isn't," James II said, "He faked his own death by tricking Black, and then Pettigrew blew up the street killing those 13 muggles, before chopping his finger off transforming into a rat, and going into the sewers."

The present (past) people let this sink in. None them could believe. Remus was so happy he started crying again, and Teddy reached over and hugged the man.

"How about we move on to me now?" said the other boy.

"Oh, like that will help any," James II said, rolling his eyes, "Your name is worse than mine!"

"Shut up," the boy said, "I am the second oldest Potter child. I am 14 and going to start my 4th year in the fall with my fellow Slytherins." Shocked expressions were on everyone's faces "My best friends are Rose and Scorpius. Or, as Rose and I like to call him, Scor."

There was a pause, "My name... is Albus," Dumbledore smiled at this, "People call me Al, but my full name is Albus Severus Potter."

Silence. That was all that filled the room. No one spoke because they could not believe. Was Harry and Ginny drunk or something when they named this child! Harry and Ginny stood looking at Al. He was a carbon copy of his father; messy black hair, striking green eyes, and skinny, but nowhere near as bad as Harry had been.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked Albus II curiously, "Why did they name you after Severus?"

"Because, Severus was one of the bravest men my father knew. And in the end, Harry was by his side when he died during the Battle of Hogwarts. He may not have been the friendliest," Remus and Ron snorted, "but his intentions were to always help find a way to bring Voldemort's end."

"How did a kid of Harry's, and someone whose half Weasley, end up in Slytherin!" Ron shouted in disbelief.

"When I was getting on the Hogwarts express for my first year, James kept teasing me and saying I'll be in 'nasty old Slytherin'," Al started, "I had been worried enough without him saying things like that, so I just sat down, on the floor in the middle of the crowd. Too worried to go any further. Then, my father came and asked me what was wrong. I told him and than he said:

_"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin. And he was the bravest man I've ever known."_

_"What you say if I am..."_

_"Then Slytherin house...will have gained a wonderful young wizard. Listen...If it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

"He told me later that the reason he knew that fact, was because that's what it did for him. The Sorting Hat had originally wanted to put him in Slytherin, but Dad begged to be put in Gryffindor because of the nasty things he had heard about my house. He realised as he grew up, that he was wrong in thinking it was a completely evil house, but he was still happy with asking the hat to place him differently. When I got on the train, I met Scor, and we DID NOT get along at first, but after a while, we found somethings in common. Then Rose joined us in the cabin, and us three haven't been separated yet except in-house."

When Al finished his speech, he looked everyone in the eye. The people of the future were proud of the boy for defending his house, and the people of the past had thoughtful looks on their faces.

Rose and Scor stood up and walk over to Al. The three of them just stared at each other before going into a big group hug. Ron and Draco had a look of disgust on their faces, 'how could Rose hug a Malfoy!' 'How could Scorpius become friends with a Potter and a Weasley?!' What shocked Ron, Draco, and everyone else from the past more, was that when they pulled back, Scorpius had his arm around Rose's waist.

"Get your arm off of my future daughter!" Ron shouted, starting to stand up before Hugo pulled him back down.

"Dad, Rose and Scor have been dating for 7 months now, and, even though you're not totally okay with it in the future, you do accept that they are dating," Hugo said, looking his father in the eye.

"Dad," Rose said walking over to Ron with Scorpius, who stood a few feet behind her for safety from the Weasley, "just calm down. Scor is really a nice guy, and I am very happy with him. I was actually the one who asked him out," she finished with a smile. She than walked behind her towards Scor and kissed him on the cheek. Scor started to blush, which was very clear on his pale skin, and he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Okay people!" Cookie called, "we have to get this show on the road, we can get back to your love life later."

"I'm next! My name is Lily Luna Potter. I am 12 years old and starting my second year with my friends in Gryffindor in September," Lily II was a carbon copy of her mother, with red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a gold dress and black tennis shoes.

"It's very nice to meet you," Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah," Harry said, also smiling.

The three children then went and pulled their parents into a hug. After that, Cookie directed them a very long couch. They sat with Harry on the right, then James to the left of him, then Al next to James, Lily next to Al, and Ginny furthest left.

"Who should we do next?" Cookie asked the group of time travellers.

"How about George and Angelina?" James called, wanting to see his favorite uncle.

"Sure," Cookie said, while thinking, 'This is going to be an angst filled conversation, better bring Fred in too.'


End file.
